Once Upon my broken heart
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Due to an illicit affair Amu and Ikuto are torn apart, years later they are finally face to face. Will they manage to work it out? First few chapters include backstories on other characters and events. Continuation from my other account 10StoryWriter01
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

note: Hey guys, read and review and tell me what you think! Also just to let you know this is an AMUTO story, but it will also include back story and history on other characters and events going on.

Tears threatened to drip from her eyes as she held her hand, knocking on the door of the man she had been sleeping with for the past month.

It's not that she didn't love her husband, her beloved husband and the love of her life, meant the world to her. They met back in primary school when he asked to borrow her pen and the rest is history. Everyone loved their story and thought of them as the fairytale couple.

He was the perfect husband and father, he was like a prince. When she was sad he would bring her flowers, he would cook her nice meal and sing for her to make her happy again. This man, this great man who swore to love and be faithful to her all his life, was indeed doing all that. But she cheated on him. Her parents loved him and her friends were secretly jealous of them.

It all started around a month ago, they had just finished paying off their house and were celebrating with a bottle of champagne, he had put together a romantic candle lit dinner for her. Thinking back she wondered how this whole affair even began, when she had previously been so smitten with her man.

FLASHBACK

 ** _"Wow baby, even after all these years, after having two children together, you are still so good to me. You are such a good husband to me and amazing father to our children." She reached over and placed her hand on his._**

 ** _Bringing her hand up to his lips, he gave it a gentle kiss while looking into her eyes, "Midori, I may have been the one paying the loan off, but none of this would have been possible without your unconditional support and trust in me, all of those sacrifices you have made for our family."_**

 ** _Sighing she averted her eyes, remembering how she once dreamt of being a lawyer, defending innocent people and seeking justice for all who were wronged. When she was younger she had dreamed of one day making a huge difference and living life to the fullest. Of course she loved the family they had created dearly, but sometimes she just wished it hadn't come at the cost of her career and life._**

 ** _Forcing a smile she looked back at him when all of a sudden an angry Amu burst through the door, "MUUUMMMMMMM! DAADDD! Ikuto's parents want to meet you guys or they won't approve of our relationship, we have to go to their house for dinner tomorrow." Tsumugu sighed, realizing how much his eldest daughter was growing up._**

 ** _And that's where she met him. Yes, her daughter's boyfriend's father, which is the man who she had this illicit affair with._**

 ** _Their daughter Amu was only 15, but had been dating her boyfriend Ikuto for about 8 months, he was 19, so a bit older, but they had somehow come round. They met through Amu's best friend from school, Utau. It was understandable though that his parents would still be worried due to her being so young._**

PRESENT DAY

"MUMM," Amu waved her hand in front of her eyes, "why are you just standing there? Ikuto is letting us in, we can go inside?"

Midori giggled sheepishly, "Sorry honey, I was in my own world," stepping inside.

"I missed you Iku," Amu kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "do you want to see a movie tomorrow?"

The blue haired boy smiled back and nodded at her, he then took her hand as they walked into the other room.

She watched as Ikuto and Amu ran off to his room. She frowned slightly, thinking how this was where it all started, the start of the end of life as she knew it.

They went over and met Ikuto and his family, everything was lovely, Aruto his father and Lulu his mother were lovely people and it was not long before everyone became friends. Amu then started staying over at Ikuto's house a lot for sleepovers, one day she had forgotten her night bag so Midori went over to drop it off, but they had gone out for icecream, the only one who was there was Aruto.

A bright red blush spread across her face as she thought back on it.

 ** _"Shame Lulu is not home, she is on a business trip in China." Aruto sighed._**

 ** _Wow it must be nice being able to live her hopes and dreams, even while raising her two children._**

 ** _"Excuse me?" Aruto gasped._**

 ** _"Oh crap, did I say that out loud?" Midori blushed deeply with embarrassment._**

 ** _"Yeah.." scratching his head nervously Aruto walked over to the fridge and got out some alcohol, "well I just realised we don't have that much to talk about because we don't know each other that well. Yet we have met numerous times, so why don't you sit down and we have a chat?"_**

 ** _Midori smiled, "Sure, it has been a while since I have really gone out, apart from with the family."_**

 ** _"That is no good at all, and here my wife has the opposite problem, she is always out on business trips, with the girls or having 'me time,' we hardly ever have time as a family."_**

 ** _"Well I am jealous, I mean no offence to her, it is just Tsumugu is the one who works while I have always stayed at home. Especially since we have such a big house and I had to look after the kids, now I have lost the swing of things and it is too hard to go out. All my old friends don't want to see me after me being such a flake all these years, this really isn't how I pictured my life, I mean I have an honors degree in law so I just, ugh sorry.. I need to stop rambling so much, I am grateful for my life and my family I just..sometimes," Midori trailed off._**

 ** _"It is okay, I understand it would be difficult for you," Aruto sympathized and spoke on as though he had been reading her mind, " I met my wife quite young so I am in the same boat as you, meeting your soulmate so young might seem like the greatest thing to others, but it is not as romantic as it would seem. You never quite get to do what you want in life, to experience what you want, parties, trips, people.."_**

 ** _Cutting him off Midori pulled him down to her and placed a kiss square on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in deep, kissing her more and more. Each kiss filled with desire and need._**

PRESENT DAY

Sighing, Midori wandered off into the kitchen, looking for Aruto, when she felt his arms around her, making her feel safe and invincible, but she knew this was the last time she would ever feel like that.

Turning around, tears started spilling out, "He knows..they both do."

"H-How?" Aruto's eyes widened in horror.

"One of Lulu's friends saw us the other night and has been watching us ever since, Tsumugu is demanding we move to the other side of the country and cut all contact with this family, if I want him to be with me." Midori looked at him, a part of her secretly hoping he would tell her not to go, that he loves and wants to be with her.

His eyes darkened, realizing the impact this fling was going to have on the lives of the ones he loves "This is for the best. But what do when tell the children?"

"Lulu said she will take care of Ikuto for us, that she will convince him to let her go and that we were to leave at once and that I should tell Amu it is due to Tsumugu's work. I just do not understand why Tsumugu only sees moving away as an option."

Aruto balled his hands into a fist, he knew why, he knew who was most likely behind this, feeling rage build up inside him he sent Midori away. "Take her home and start packing, it is better to do this sooner rather than later."

That night Lulu returned home and planted a fake letter in the mail for Ikuto.

 ** _Dear Iku,_**

 ** _I know I said we would be together forever, but I have found someone else. My family never liked you, so when I met a nice boy online they were more than happy to relocate to where he lives._**

 ** _If you ever loved me, please let me go, never contact me again, in fact block me so I am not tempted to talk to you again.. you are way too old for me and this will never work out._**

 ** _Forever yours, A_**

"Ikuto my darling, I just saw Amu, she was crying and she handed me this. Is everything okay with you two?" Lulu feigned concern.

She watched as Ikuto opened the letter, his smile fading as his heart broke into two.

"What is it dear?" she grabbed the letter from him and read it, "oh no, I did have a feeling Amu was like that, she probably only wanted to be with you for the money." Lulu began feeding him lies.

"N-NO, she wouldn't, she's not like that, she loves me. There has to be some mistake, I need to go talk to her,"

Lulu grabbed his arm and stopped him, "No son. She played you, she played with your heart and took advantage of your feelings, now you need to have enough self respect to walk away and give her up. Going over there just makes you look weak, she has found someone else so nothing you do will help. You will only make a fool of yourself," wrapping her arms around Ikuto she comforted him, the poor boy not knowing she was the reason he was in so much pain.

"I am gonna go outside and watch some tv." Ikuto sighed.

Aruto looked at Lulu angrily, knowing that she was the one behind all of this, what made it worse was that she had no reason to be angry, for he was never hers.

Midori never knew this, but him and Lulu were only an arranged marriage of convenience, due to them both being from very wealthy families. Lulu, being a doctor was the only one who could secretly preserve the life of the only woman Aruto had ever loved, Souko, who had prematurely died in a car crash, while pregnant, which was suspected to be an assassination attempt by Lulu's father, which later turned out to be all a manipulation of Lulu herself to get what she wanted.  
It all started with Lulu comforting him and preserving Souko's body, while helping the pregnancy along, she said it would be best if they got married, so she could stay close and help Souko, while keeping her maniac father off their backs to marry. That way she could also act as a mother figure and help raise Iktuo, so he would not have to be without a mother.

From there she started to use Souko to control him, she even took one of Souko's eggs and fertilized it with Aruto, then carried the baby as her own, hence why Utau has blonde hair and looks like Souko.

All these years Lulu has hated Ikuto, who was Souko and Aruto's secret child, and now she has gotten the perfect opportunity to hurt him, and it was all of his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aruto even today speaks about meeting the love of your life young, but when he speaks about that he doesn't mean Lulu, he always means his dear Souko.

Lulu frowns thinking about how differently things could have gone if only Souko had never met Aruto, if only she had not gotten pregnant. Aruto and Souko had been best friends for years when Lulu met them, she was only 23 but she had instantly fallen in love. Souko was quite shy and even though she had a crush she had never acted on it, so Lulu went ahead and swept Aruto off his feet, they began dating, and within a few months they were engaged due to their parents wishes and were about to get married. That was when Souko decided it would be the perfect chance for her to confess, Aruto initially was torn and made love to Souko, but he knew it was his duty to marry Lulu, so Souko was swept aside.

But unfortunately that one night of passion resulted in a pregnancy and Aruto was free of his obligations and once again returned to Souko, where despite the contriversy, they made a happy little family. Lulu did whatever she could to try and win Aruto back, but no matter what she did Souko was always going to be the love of his life, and on top of that she was carrying his child. That's when she got her father to arrange a car accident which left Souko severely injured, or so it was thought.

When really Souko was injected with a serum that would freeze her body in time, basically putting her in a coma, they made sure that this would not affect the baby and a few months later it was born.

Lulu reasoned with Aruto, knowing that he did have some sort of feelings for her, she promised she would use her fathers influence, and as she was already a doctor she could easily be on hand and help preserve Souko, while also raising the little baby Ikuto.

Due to his vulnerability, Aruto was easily swayed, until he discovered that his beloved wife was behind all this, but it was too late, the woman he really did love was in a coma. He was forced to play happy families with Lulu, just for the chance to possibly see Souko alive and well one day.

She hears the door bang open, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Hi dear," Lulu bites her lip as Aruto walks in, "I was hoping you'd be back."

Snarling at her Aruto yells, "You messed up my life, why did you have to do the same for my sons?"

Smiling softly Lulu smirks, "You knew it was only a matter of time I would find out, I have shared you before and there is no way I will do it again. You knew the heavy consequences for going against me and now your poor son has to suffer."

"Come on… it was a mistake and it wont happen again, its not like we love eachother, its not like this is even a real marriage.. you went and told her husband he needs to move the whole family didn't you?"

Laughing Lulu mused, "Well perhaps I threatened his business and a few other things, who knows. Either way they are not going to be allowed back for a very very long time."

Aruto balled his fists getting up angry, "Well maybe I will just leave then and take Ikuto and Utau with me."

"Oh so you would sacrifice Ikuto's mother just so Ikuto can date some little girl who is much younger than him? He is young too it is not like he will never find anyone else, or are you implying he cant? A guy like him can find anyone, in fact I have the perfect person." Lulu smiled to herself. When she was younger she donated one of her eggs to her good friend Sakurai Yua, So Saaya was technically half her- meaning no famiy ties to Ikuto. Knowing Aruto would never have a child with her, she at least wanted one of her children to be with one of his children.

"No.. No.. no.. no NO! You are NOT trying to push him towards Saaya yet again, she was constantly a mennice in his relationship with Amu anyway, I doubt he would want her now. Just leave him alone."

"Well too bad I have already invited her over, she should be here soon." As if on cue the doorbell rung and in came Saaya, a rude, arrogant and snotty younger version of Lulu except with brown hair.

"Ikutoooo!" Lulu called him downstairs, "you have a friend here to see you."

Ikuto came down the stairs hoping it could be Amu, but to his disapointment it was only Saaya.

"Well on that note your father and I will get going," Lulu sung as she dragged Aruto off.

"Ikuto.. I heard what happened," Saaya reached out to touch his arm.

Instantly breaking free and keeping his distance Ikuto spat back, "It is none of your business, I hope you are happy though."

"No ofcourse I am not happy, I really care about you and want you to be happy.." Saaya trailed off, "I knew from the start that girl was no good for you, you deserve to be with someone like-"

Cutting her off Ikuto was fuming, "Someone like who? You? Even before I met Amu I had no interest in you, all you care about is Kim Kardashian, your hair, makeup and fashion. I want someone who has more depth. And if you wanted me to be happy you would have left me and Amu alone, all you ever did was bully her and try to get her to leave me…."

Remember what Lulu told her to say Saaya began lying, "I know.. I admit that I have always loved you, but the reason I tried to interfere is because I knew that Amu was cheating on you with someone else online. I even confronted her numerous times, she always promised it was nothing except roleplaying and storytelling, but now she and her family have actually moved to another place so she can be with him? This proves all that time she really did love him and not you."

"W-What?" Ikuto couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But.. I.."

"Do you remember that pretty new necklace she had been wearing recently, it was from him." Saaya smirked to herself remembering how Lulu got her to place it in Amu's bag so she would think it was from Ikuto and start wearing it.

Saaya put her arms around Ikuto and caressed his cheek gently, "It is okay, no matter what happens I will always be there for you." Smiling widely as she felt the blue haired boy's grip around her tighten, "just tell me what I can do to help you get past this."

"Help me.. help me forget." Ikuto closed his eyes as he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
